


Caça as bruxas

by malu_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu_chan/pseuds/malu_chan
Summary: Ela foi acusada. Ela seria condenada. Ela poderia morrer. E ele sabia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Insane de Haloween da seção Tom/Ginny do Fórum6V.   
> Dedicada a Kollynew, porque só ela me faria escrever para um ship tão louco. Obrigada pela betagem, moça!

Ela foi acusada.

Ela seria condenada.

Deveria ser morta para que sua família pudesse viver em paz. E para que as tradições fossem mantidas. O Festival era necessário, mas ela não.

Ela poderia morrer.

Não que sua vida fosse realmente acabar, mas teria de ir embora depois que cumprissem a farsa perante os trouxas. Aqueles trouxas não tinham noção do que estavam fazendo. Achavam realmente que matavam bruxas de verdade.

Exceto _ele_ , claro. O garoto-homem de olhos negros que lhe davam arrepios. Eles não possuíam profundidades. Aquele que a levou para o Tribunal, em pleno _Samhain,_ por praticar bruxaria.

Ele _sabia_.

Assim como ela, ele sabia que ela iria escapar. A família precisava disso. Eram eles que mantinham a fertilidade daquele pequeno pedaço de terra que os trouxas chamavam de lar. Eles eram importantes, mas ela não.

Então iria embora, para onde nunca mais fosse encontrada pelas pessoas daquela região.

E foi assim que aconteceu. As chamas "a consumiram" e ela desapareceu em cinzas. Surgiu no meio da mata, bem longe da cidade. E correu, até não agüentar mais. A sensação de estar sendo perseguida, vigiada não a deixou descansar enquanto o dia não amanheceu.

Passos.

Olhos negros, frios. E a voz.

\- Então você escapou.

Ela não se surpreendeu.

\- Tom Riddle. O delator.

\- Não. _Sua liberdade_.


End file.
